


Moonlace

by readeverystory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Calypso and Percy finally talk, Gen, Just some heartwarming friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: “Friends?”, Calypso looked at him. “Is that what we are?”“If you want to”, Percy answered and smiled at her.She looked at him for a second, then her eyes drifted to the moonlace that was blooming in silvery light. A small garden in Manhattan.“I think I´d like that.”
Relationships: Calypso & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 21





	Moonlace

**Author's Note:**

> So, in light of ToA5 being published and it supposedly (I still don´t believe that) ending the Percyverse, I decided to re-read every single one of Uncle Rick´s book, inluding all the short stories and stuff. I know, it´s going to take a while.   
> I´m currently at The Battle of Labyrinth and read that Calypso scene. And I think that the HOO or ToA saga is actually missing a resolution scene for Percy and Calypso. We see them once awkwardly talking but we never see them actually resolve and talk about what happened. So, here it is. It isn´t much, but it´s something.

The night was calm. The New York City lights were shining bright, lighting up the night sky. Percy looked up. He couldn't quite make out the stars, still, he looked up to where he knew the constellation of the Huntress was. He took a deep breath. The faint scent of the moonlace, which was still placed on the fire-escape, came in through his nose. He smiled a little sadly and closed his eyes. He was just considering going to bed, when suddenly he heard a creaking noise on the stairs. Percy´s opened his eyes. His sleepiness was forgotten. Slowly, he reached for Riptide in his pocket and- The tension left Percy's shoulders and was replaced by confusion as he looked up to the girl who had climbed up the fire-escape. Calypso. She was wearing skinny jeans, a bright-yellow T-Shirt and a fake-leather jacket. Percy blinked. It was still a little confusing to see her in New York and in regular clothes.   
“Sorry”, she said, “I didn't mean to startle you.”   
Percy shook his head and pulled his hand out from his pocket. “Don't worry about it. It´s fine.”   
“Can I sit?”, she asked, pointing at the rusty stairs.   
Percy shrugged. “Sure.”   
Calypso sat down in front of him. An awkward silence fell between them. Then she cleared her throat.   
“You´ve planted it”, Calypso said. “My moonlace”, she clarified, when Percy looked at her confused, and pointed to the flower pot.   
“Oh”, Percy smiled, a little unsure. “Yeah. You wanted a garden in Manhattan. It's not much but-”, he shrugged.   
“Thank you”, Calypso said and it sounded genuine.   
Percy nodded. He wasn't sure why Calypso was here. They hadn't talked much since her and Leo had returned from wherever they had spent their time the last few months. To be honest, they hadn't talked much ever since she had left Ogygia. Talking to her felt weird, if Percy was being honest. He wasn't sure how to act around her. He had been certain they'd never see each other again. Plus, his time on Ogygia almost felt like a dream. The memory was so hard to reach, he sometimes was uncertain if it had actually happened. But now Calypso was here, right in front of him. It was surreal.   
Then there was the fact that they both had moved on since their time on Ogygia. They had significant others they each loved very much. At least Percy thought Calypso loved Leo very much. But they were still in each other's friend group. This was awkward under the best of circumstances, but was even more awkward when the break up had involved the offer of immortality and an abandonment on a remote island.   
Also, Percy could never quite forget that Calypso had cursed Annabeth. Whenever he saw Calypso, his mind immediately played back Annabeth´s panicked voice, her desperate calls for him. He was mad at Calypso and yet he also felt guilty. He should've checked up on her. He knew that and yet... was that reason enough to curse his girlfriend?   
“You've been avoiding me”, Calypso said. It wasn't a question, but Percy nodded anyway.   
“I´m sorry”, he offered.   
“It's fine”, she answered, “I've been avoiding you too.”   
“You have?”, Percy asked surprised. Calypso didn´t strike him as the type of person to run away from her problems.   
She rubbed her neck, embarrassed. “Yeah. Being mortal, being here. Leo. And you. I - I don´t know. It's a little overwhelming.”   
“Do you regret it?”   
“No”, Calypso said without hesitation. “No, absolutely not. Ogygia is nice. It's still my home and probably will be forever. But - nothing ever happens. I get why everybody always left. I mean, what kind of life is it when everything is always taken care of? When there is nothing to lose, nothing to worry about? Nothing to strive for?”   
Percy nodded. When he´d been on Ogygia, he had enjoyed the moment of peace it offered. The pause from all the chaos and the break from the prophecy that hung over his head. But ultimately, Ogygia was a prison. There was nothing to lose, which meant, at the same time, there was nothing to gain.   
They looked out in the street. Silent once again.   
“I'm sorry about Annabeth”, Calypso said suddenly, “I shouldn't have cursed her. It was a dumb, rash decision made out of loniless and heartbreak. I shouldn't have done it. It wasn't fair.”   
Percy frowned. He had never told anyone any specifics about Tartarus. And neither had Annabeth as far as he knew. It was a story too heavy to share. “How do you know about that?”  
Calypso shrugged. “If you place a curse on someone, you´ll know when it´s activated.”   
“Oh”, Percy said, not sure what else there was to say. “That makes sense.”   
“I put the curse on her a few days after you left”, she frowned, “at least I think it was a few days. You know how it is with time on the island. You were gone and I sat there all alone at the dinner table with no one to take to and nothing to look forward to. I always said I wasn't a bad witch that I wouldn't use my powers for evil. But in that moment, I just - I snapped - and I- I -”   
“Hey”, Percy interrupted her and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. “It´s okay. We survived and I understand. I'm sure, Annabeth does too. Besides, I'm not entirely innocent myself. I should've checked on you. I should've made sure the gods went through with their promise. And if they had, I should´ve contacted you, made sure you were okay.”   
“You were busy”, Calypso said, dismissing his apology, but Percy shook his head.   
“No, there is always time to check on friends.”   
“Friends?”, Calypso looked at him. “Is that what we are?”   
“If you want to”, Percy answered and smiled at her.   
She looked at him for a second, then her eyes drifted to the moonlace that was blooming in silvery light. A small garden in Manhattan.   
“I think I´d like that.”


End file.
